


Tarde demais para voltar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Getting Back Together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era tarde demais para que voltassem a ser o que eram.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too late to go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215258) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #021 - late (tarde).

A Inquisidora fez tudo o que podia para cobrir a distância entre elas, e por um momento, isso pareceu funcionar. Elas se amavam, afinal, e tinham uma história juntas. Elas se conheciam tão bem, e elas não se conheciam nem um pouco, ambas as assertivas eram verdadeiras ao mesmo tempo, apesar de que não da mesma forma. Ainda assim, elas se conheciam melhor agora, tanto para o bem como para o mal, e elas não podiam fingir que as coisas eram como antes. Era tarde demais para que voltassem a ser o que eram. Mas elas ainda assim iriam tentar.


End file.
